


Authority, Tactic, Love

by FangirlOfMany57



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Kylo Ren is Matt the Radar Technician, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Star Wars : The Last Jedi spoilers, just a for while, let Hux rest and be happy please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfMany57/pseuds/FangirlOfMany57
Summary: It takes a solo mission and hurting Hux to make Ren realise he has a lot of things to do right - and it all starts with The General.





	Authority, Tactic, Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third (?) Kylux work in a year? Unbelievable, I'm on a roll here. Anyway, this was inspired by a conversation I had with someone on twitter about Ren disguising himself Matt and finding out Hux's POV on certain things.  
> I've put this off for a while due to an insane amount of work but enough of this rambling. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"What do you mean he's gone on a solo mission?!" Hux screamed at the petty officer, who was trembling from head to toe. The entire bridge went silent, not daring to move or make a sound. The General rarely combusts in front of an audience, keeping his cool and his manners in check. Those that needed to be dealt with were done so behind close doors. Or at least, Phasma would take care of it with ease. So, there stood Hux in the middle of the bridge, face ashen with rage and slight humiliation - trying to swallow the news that Kylo Ren, their _Supreme Leader_ , had taken a shuttle and is now on some forsaken planet, running away from his duties. The very idea of that happening was beyond Hux's comprehend; then again, Ren is the very epitome of unpredictable. Hux ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to fix it and gave the petty officer a cool stare.

 

"Anything else to report?" he managed, tone clipped indicating that he was in no mood to receive another piece of bad news.

 

"W-well sir, there are a few panels that require maintenance. We've called in the radar technician an-"

 

"The what?" Hux spat out, making sure that he wasn't making up what he just heard.

 

"T-The...we called in the radar technician, Sir. His name is Matt - we've had him before on the ship to repair some of the broken panels that Lord Ren...destroyed. Sir."

 

Ah, _that_ radar technician. It feels like forever has passed since Hux last heard of the name 'Matt'. They have been so preoccupied with trying to locate the last of the Resistance that the sleepless nights and endless work cycles have made him an automatic semi-functioning machine. Anything else that didn't require specific attention was lost in the abyss of Hux's irrelevant memories, yet somehow he could memorize Ren's micro-expressions down to a tee. Regardless, Hux was far too enraged to care about some radar technician on board. Ren's disappearance was his top priority. Dismissing the officer with instructions to submit in a report, Hux was left alone to dwell in his rage. It didn't help that his collar was too tight around his heavily bruised neck - the pain still so fresh and new, the bruises painting his skin sickening colours. Hux knew the taste of absolute fear a long time ago, and from that day onwards he made a vow to destroy anything that threatens to bring out that emotion in him again.

 

And yet, Ren was still alive - somewhere far away. Or so Hux thought.

 

|

 

Kylo Ren acknowledges that as the Supreme Leader, he now has certain responsibilities that he has to uphold and see to. And frankly? It annoys him immensely. When Ren was simply a Knight Of Ren, his main task was to appease Snoke's every whim and meditate to keep his calm; with the additional hunting down the Rebellion and making sure that any spark of hope is diminished entirely.  Now, being Supreme Leader meant overseeing all that Snoke had done and pick up the pieces that are left behind - which also means working with a rather antsy and anxious Armitage Hux. Ren doesn't need to intrude into the General's thoughts, it comes running into his own with how wound up Hux was, especially after their battle in Crait. Albeit, their losses were immense. Ammo needed stocking up, repairing of ships and TIE fighters did not come at a small price and with the Supremacy now in half - it was no joke that they had a lot on their hands to deal with.

 

Which calls for Ren to take some time off. Summoning a petty officer into a meeting room and discussing his specifically planned "arrangements", he decided to switch back to an alter ego he had long stored aside, and that was being Matt the Radar Technician. Perhaps it was Ren's way of finding amusement in his harrowing life, or maybe it was just a way to stop getting so much attention and being able to think while repairing cable. Either way, the blonde wig and terribly bright neon work jacket was enough to bring him the comfort he needed. This, of course, would have to be carried out without Hux's knowledge. And so the poor petty officer, life hanging on the line to ensure Hux doesn't suspect a thing, scuttled away to bring the General news of Ren's "solo mission".

 

The thing about Hux and Ren was that authority no longer worked in terms of trying to make the other succumb. No, Ren has far surpassed that stage where he wanted to make Hux bow down to his every whim; knowing that Hux is not that kind of man. The piercing gaze of defiance that glazed over those sea-foam coloured eyes whenever Hux spoke to Ren was enough for the Supreme Leader to guess that trying to make Hux conform was not going to lead them anywhere. What he had as an advantage was sheer fear and terror that he easily struck into non-force users' heart. That of course came with Force Choking and flinging Hux around like a rag doll which never once disturbed Ren in anyway. It felt normal, like an everyday thing, and no guilt resided in him.

 

The petty officer returned to the meeting room, reporting of the done deed and handing over the outfit that Ren had requested. Hux is going to be having a field day, he thought to himself as he dismissed himself from the room.

 

Or so Ren thought.

 

|

 

The work cycle had come to an end, and Hux was desperate to get away from the bridge for once. The entire time on the bridge was nothing more than Hux's physical being stood upright with a fixed gaze whilst his mind was running all over the place, disarray. He was slightly thankful that Ren wasn't on-board or anywhere near him, for he'd probably have heard his thoughts from a mile away. Thinking about Ren made Hux sigh. It was too much to handle, too much to absorb after all the series of events that had happen. Whilst he does not want to jeopardize his position of power and his head still attached to his body, Hux cannot find himself succumbing to Ren as their Supreme Leader. Even thinking about it made Hux let a manic chuckle; such a brash, disrespectful, lost and broken man sitting on that throne? The very idea of it was insulting.  And yet, Hux found himself still standing where he was before - not moving forward even an inch. It wasn't that he despised being a General, but rather knowing that he was capable of so much more.

 

Before he knew it, Hux found himself at the bar near the dining hall, sitting on a sleek black stool and requesting for a glass of hard liquor. He rarely drank outside of his quarters, but he was desperate to feel the burn in his throat. He wanted anything he could do to get Ren out of his mind, even for a brief moment, just so he actually _breathe_. Loosening up his collar, he downed the glass as quick as it came. As expected, the burn was nothing but a familiar sensation to him. It was comforting, even.

 

"I'd suggest you take it easy there, General" a voice spoke up. Hux turned his head to his right and noticed that he wasn't alone. Rather, he was accompanied but a tall blonde man with an annoyingly loud orange work vest that had a name tag that says "Matt" on it. It took a few seconds for the name to actually digest, but Hux vaguely remembered the mention of a man named 'Matt' doing their repairs or such. So, this must be him. Hux took a moment to drink in the details on the man that was two seats away from him, wondering what about him was so familiar. If his eyes didn't deceive him so, he almost looks like _Ren._ Hux shook his head to rid of such a ludicrous thought, and ordered a refill.

 

"And how does my drinking habits affect a radar technician in his duties?" Hux retorted back, wishing he was the only one at the damn bar. He was in no mood to make small talk, and every on the fleet knew better than to interrupt Hux when he drinks. Even Phasma was aware of that. Clearly this radar technician had no idea who he was talking to.

 

"Plus," Hux continued, sarcasm dripping in every word, "I don't see why a lowly radar technician would need to end his day with cocktail. Is your job really that hard?" .

 

Matt said nothing, but continued staring at Hux with a blank expression. The general had no time to entertain the man, and continued on with his drink. He could feel his head beginning to buzz, and he straightens himself up, ready to head back to his quarters. Hux attempts to button back his collar into place, wincing in pain as the bruising was turning from terrible to downright horrendous.

 

"What happened?" Matt questioned, his eyes wide in shock as he managed to catch a glimpse of the ugly purple bruises that stained Hux's pale skin. Turning to look at Matt fully, Hux gauged whether the question was genuine or an attempt to poke fun at his suffering. Seeing as to how concerned Matt looked, Hux simply shrugged and fiddled with his collar. 

 

"The Supreme Leader decided that my words were a bother to him and decided to choke me using the Force or whatever it's called. I have bruises like this on my back as well, upon being tossed onto the control panel. I'm sure whatever kind of power Ren feels when he does this to me is nothing but childlike satisfaction. I despise it," Hux muttered the last part, feeling an unexpected bulk of hurt.  He doesn't know why he was telling the radar technician what happened let alone explain anything, but Matt gave off a sense of familiarity. In a way, it brought Hux some comfort.

 

Matt, kept quiet and simply stared at his drink. Odd, Hux thought to himself. The man was suddenly emitting a strong sense of guilt, which doesn't make any sort of sense. Hux decided to not give much thought of it. He stood up, straightening out his uniform for the last time before looking at Matt, who was now staring at him.

"If any word were to be spread on what I have just said to you, rest assured I will have you executed in an instance", and with that Hux left the bar.

 

|

 

A few cycles have passed, Ren still no where to be seen. Hux had been preoccupied, meeting after meeting of trying to secure funds for the repairs that they so desperately needed. It was no foreign process, but their funders were curious as to when will they meet the Supreme Leader face to face. Hux bit the side of his cheek, trying to keep his anger in check as he explains of Ren's mission and promises to have proper audience with the Supreme Leader soon. The cycle passed by, and by the end of it Hux felt every muscle in his body scream with tension. He propped his arms on the meeting room table, face buried in his palms as he tries to gain his composure once more. He didn't even hear Ren enter the room.

 

"Hux," Ren called out.

 

Hux looked up momentarily before standing at attention, his shock slowly turning into acceptance which then blossomed to full on rage.

 

"Where have you been," Hux hissed, eyes narrowing as he eyes Ren up and down. The man was dressed in his usual black outfit, no helmet which showed Ren's sullen looking face.

 

"I was on a solo mission" Ren shrugged, clearly unfazed by The General's disapproval and anger. This in turn made Hux burst at the seams.

 

"Yes, I was _aware_ that you've been on a solo mission. What I cannot fathom is how you simply disappear like that without any word, simply leaving me behind to pick up the pieces that _you've_ cost us, Ren! What were you thinking?" Hux spat out, feeling like he was scolding a petulant man-child who couldn't get his bearings together. There was a long stretch of silence, and Hux was losing his patience, when Ren finally spoke up.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"What?" Hux replied, incredulous. Did Ren just...apologized to him?

 

"I said I'm sorry. For everything. I will take responsibility for all of this properly - starting with you."

 

Hux felt the hair on the back of his neck stand in fear. Was that a threat?

 

"Supreme Leader, I-" Hux was cut off by Ren lips meeting his, Ren cradling Hux face gently in his gloved hands. The kiss was sweet and gentle; Ren's eyes close whilst Hux was blown wide with confusion. Pulling away from Ren, Hux reeled back in shock.

 

"What the hell was that?" Hux voice a pitch higher, clearly bewildered from what just happened.

"My solo mission was nothing more but time for me to try and sort things out within myself. To understand what was happening better. And in that process, I saw that one of the things to sort out was the pain I caused you. Seeing you drink like that, those bruises on your neck, I-"

 

"That was you?!" Hux's voice went even a pitch higher. He could feel the embarrassment and fear begin to bubble within him - the little slip up he made was now going to cost him his life. Hux braced himself for the worst.

 

"I'm - I'm not going to hurt you!" Ren shouted, reading Hux's mind. "Stars, were you listening to a word I was saying? Did I not just kiss you? I'm sorry, Hux! For everything I've done. I don't what else I can do to make it up to you. And yes, that was me. Does that even matter?" His anger was getting the best of him and he could see Hux see eye him cautiously. The silence returned again, this time Hux breaking it.

 

"I don't appreciate your little tactic of going...incognito just to find out what I was thinking, Ren. Even so, your little hiatus has caused me nothing but trouble," Hux grumbled, refusing to look at Ren. He could feel him move closer into his personal space, Ren towering over him slightly.

 

"I know, and I'm sorry. I won't ever leave your side again," Ren promised, lifting Hux's chin so that the General would look him.

 

"Also, this doesn't change anything, Ren" Hux grumbled into Ren's shoulder, hoping to sound menacing but failing miserably. Ren simply hummed and nuzzled his nose into Hux's hair.

 

"Let me at least try to change things for the better," Ren murmured.

 

Hux had to pretend that he wasn't affected by that line. No, this wasn't love. He was sure of it. But as the minutes passed by as he continue to be held by Ren in a promising way that suggested change, he was becoming more and more convinced that he was, indeed, fond of Ren.

**Author's Note:**

> scream with me about these two on twitter @senseissha
> 
> -comments are always appreciated!-


End file.
